


A Beautiful Day

by Bowloflamps



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and it is strong, angela is only mentioned i apologize, i am not worthy to write angela, the fluff is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowloflamps/pseuds/Bowloflamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendell tries to propose to Vincent but things don’t really go how he imagined them to</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these nerds... i am dead now... they are too cute...  
> please ship vindell 2k15

Wendell leaned back in his chair smiling next to Angela, watching her as she proof read his letter to Vincent. He wanted everything to be perfect, he would give the envelope to the manager, she would give it to the waiter or waitress bringing the food to the table, they would give it to Vincent, Vincent would read it and cry and he would propose with the ring.

But none of that happened.

The thing was: He didn’t account for the fact that all of their friends only slightly inconspicuously being in the same restaurant as them on the same night.

He also didn’t account for the fact that in the middle of their meal Vincent would start feeling very ill and run off to the bathroom to throw up.

So, Wendell stood up from the table looked at all off the Jeffersonian employees in their booth in the far corner of the restaurant with a look that said “Everything is fine, you better not come to the bathroom and blow my cover”, and walked to the bathroom and found a vulnerable looking Vincent sitting on the ground leaning against the wall of the stall.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” which, honestly was a stupid question, of course he was feeling like crap but what else was he supposed to say “you look horrible”?

Vincent made an unintelligible noise in response and Wendell walked over to him and sat down on the floor next to him, “Do you wanna go home and watch some episodes of ‘Saturday Night Live’ on Netflix till we fall asleep?”, asked Wendell as he put his arm around his love. Vincent made a still unintelligible yet somehow agreeing noise in response.

Wendell helped Vincent up and walked him to the lobby, “Okay I have to pay the bill will be back in a moment.” Wendell said as walked off to talk to the manager and Vincent fell back onto one of the chairs in the lobby

“Hello sir is there anything I can help you with?” the professionally dressed woman asked.

“Um, yes, I am Wendell Bray.” he responded, “I was supposed to propose to my boyfriend tonight but there have been a slight change in plans so I need the ring back…”

The woman looked at him in pity “oh, I am so sorry; of course you can have the ring back.” She said as she got up and yelled “MAUREECE!!! WE NEED THE RING!” Into the kitchen.

A couple seconds later a scrawny man in a cooks uniform rushed in and gave her the ring.

She turned to Wendell and placed it in the palm of his hand then looked into his eyes with pity “you will find love again. It may not be with him, but it will be true”

Then he realized why she was looking at him with pity, she thought Vincent had broken up with him.

“OH! No, no, no! There has been a misunderstanding!” he said but she cut him off “Oh, do not fret dear, I will not judge, it happens all the time. Sometimes things just aren’t meant to be. Your meal is on the house tonight.” This is when Wendell just gave in to it. Sometimes it is easier to give in to things like this than to have to explain.

He took the ring from the woman and looked at it for a moment. Maybe this was a sign that he shouldn't do it right now... if Dr. Brennan knew he was saying that she might actually slap him. He put the ring back into his pocket next to the envelope and walked back out to the dining area and motioned that they were leaving to his friends, then walked out to find Vincent.

“You know, I am actually feeling a bit better out here… Do you want to go on a walk?” Vincent asked actually looking a lot better than he did in the restaurant.

They walk through the streets of Alexandria , Virginia with no plans as to where they were going just that they were together. Wendell was extremely aware of the ring in his pocket whenever he slid his hands into his jacket pockets and brushed up against it he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach. A worry that it will all turn out wrong, a fear of the unknown. There were a lot of things that were unknown to him at the moment but the ones that were the most actively bothering him at the moment were that he didn’t know how he would propose and he didn’t know if Vincent actually even wanted to marry him.

They had talked about it before, but not many times and not very in-depth. They had talked about their long term plans, they both wanted to continue working for the Jeffersonian and they both wanted to settle down and get married when they found the right one. This was before they first got together, and was the first hint to Wendell that Vincent might actually feel the same way he did. When Vincent said that he wanted to get married when he was sure he had found the right one he looked at Wendell and blushed. To normal people this would have most likely gone unnoticed, but they work for the Jeffersonian, they aren’t normal people.

 

They had ended up walking around a random park by the time Vincent decided to ask his boyfriend why he was acting strangely. Wendell looked down at his feet and stopped walking; now, that was a question that could only, honestly, be answered by a question. He looked back up at Vincent and realized it didn’t matter at all that neither of them knew where they were at the moment other than some park that was maybe 30 minutes away from the restaurant they had left. The only thing that mattered to Wendell was the fact that he was here with Vincent, and the way he sniffed and how his breath lifted into the air and how his eyes shined from the glare of the lamps that lined the pathway in the park, and just Vincent. Everything about Vincent mattered to him.

So, in that moment Wendell decided to say ‘fuck you’ to fancy proposals, this was the perfect moment. He didn’t need a letter to tell Vincent how much he loved him, he didn’t need anything but his own words. Besides it would be kind of hard to read the letter out in the dark where the only lighting was a street lamp that was pretty dim.

He grabbed the british man’s hand, pulled him closer with a smirk and kissed his nose then went down on one knee, pulling the ring from his pocket. The stress of this whole event left him in one huge rush of emotions when he looked up at the love of his life and saw the happiness in his eyes, there was a little bit of shock in his face but not much, of course Vincent knew this was going to happen. Vincent knew everything and could see right through Wendell’s bullshit.

Wendell gave out a small laugh then went on with his speech that was half remembered and half improvised.

“Vincent Nigel Murray, I want to spend every day of my life that I possibly can with you. When I first met you, I thought you were pretty weird and that I wanted to be right beside you and get to know you more and today those things are still absolutely true. Vinnie, I know so much about you but every single day I learn more about you and I love that so much, I love you so much and I want to be beside you whenever you are feeling homesick, when you achieve all of your dreams, when I beat you in Mario kart, through everything. You pick me up even when I don’t know I have fallen. You make me feel truly like myself. Every day we are together is a beautiful day. I just want you to know that I want to make everyday a beautiful day. Vincent, will you marry me?” Wendell looked up at his love, who had tears running down his cheeks and a huge grin.

Vincent grabbed Wendell, pulling him up into a kiss which ended in them both giggling. “Of course I will marry you, you absolute walnut.” Vincent laughed then kissed Wendell again. “Good because this would be really awkward if you said no.” Wendell smiled and rested his forehead on other. They stood there like that for a while, holding the other close and buzzing with happiness, just taking in the moment.

The next day they woke up unable to breathe out of their noses and with a terrible cough, but it was still a beautiful day.


	2. You and Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the letter from A Beautiful Day that I cut out because it wasn't really needed and I was satisfied with all of the fic except this part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this on tumblr a long time ago and I dont really know why I never put it on here.
> 
> the title is You and Only You which is a song by the band We The Kings (https://youtu.be/2hZ9ooE74pY) because it fits.

Two years ago I was lost. Lost in a world with no light and I didn’t even know how lost I was. I was doubtful of my abilities and I never felt like I belonged here in a world of people who never doubt themselves because they shouldn’t, they are too smart for that.

Then I met you, Vincent Nigel Murray, with your beautiful smile and laugh that lit up the world I was lost in. The way you get flustered whenever I compliment you or tell you that I love you then agree with my statement it isn’t hard to continuously fall more and more in love every time I look at you now. But it took some time for me to realize that I was even falling let alone how much I had already fallen.

I met you, and you annoyed the hell out of me, well, you still do; but, slightly less than you did back then. It annoyed me how you just began spewing irrelevant facts out of nowhere, because I didn’t know that that is what you do when you get nervous. I thought that you were just some British asshole who only wanted to show off. Well, my judgment at the time got half right.

After I started to get to know you a bit several weeks later, it was the beginning of my deep decent into my love for you. We hung out at bars and at our apartments playing video games and watching movies. That was around the time I began denying that I was going into that deep decent. I remember looking at your face while watching Iron Man, the way your face changed and how bright your eyes looked when you were smiling. And I denied how much I loved that look and I denied how much I wanted to be the person who made that brightness happen, which is one of the stupidest things I have ever done.

You started to run into some of the unavoidable American college financial issues. So, you decided to ask me if you could move in with me. You said that you would help me pay rent and bills and everything. Of course, I said yes, how could I possibly say no to that offer? I was also just starting to consider looking for a roommate to help pay rent, it was amazing convenience.

During those first few weeks I discovered your amazing cooking and shower-singing skills. I also observed how you watch the news and try to piece together solutions to world issues and how you take your work home with you just as Doctor Brennan does. How you would stay up all night going over the case files, if you didn’t accidentally wake me up every time with something crashing because of your clumsiness that truly comes out when you are tired. When that happens I grab the files and hide them from you and force you to go to bed.

In the first month after you moved in with me we started watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer together. One night we were both particularly tired after taking some big test and I fell asleep, about half an hour or so afterwards I woke up and noticed you had fallen asleep and you were lying on top of me asleep. At that moment I realized how much I liked it, you lying with me, in a deep sleep, entirely peaceful. I didn’t let that thought last much longer though. To avoid future awkward silences I carefully removed myself from under you, put a blanket on you and went back to my bed trying to forget the warm feeling in my stomach.

About a month and a half after that, a fair came to town. You came with me to it, as a friend. We were close friends and I was still kind of denying the fact that I wanted to change that. But that night as I saw your face in wonder of the American fair, looking in amazement at the different rides (“Yeah, but, don’t they take these down then just take them to a new place? How is that completely safe? Wendell, we are going to die if we go on that thing.”) And I decided that I wasn’t going to deny my love for you any longer. That that night would be the last night that you didn’t know how I felt about you.

I was almost time for the fireworks, I knew it was cliché but it was cliché for a reason, because it was a great romantic moment to show your affection. But we weren’t going on the Ferris wheel - that would be just taking the cliché to a whole other level. The Fireworks were enough.

So about two minutes before the fireworks were set to go off I told you that when the fireworks went off I wanted to take you somewhere where you could enjoy your first experience of fair fireworks. So we walked for about a minute before realizing that the best place would be behind the one ride that goes around in circles really fast making you hate inertia that was making the person next to you slam into you full first. By the time we had gotten there it was nearly time for the fireworks to start. We sat down in the grass and just talked, I don’t even remember what we talked about because I was so nervous about the events that were going to take place.

Then the fireworks began. I waited about 3 booms, I wanted to let you enjoy the fireworks for a minute and I needed to mentally prepare myself, it could either be the start of something or the end of something. Then, I leaned in closer to you, putting my hands on the sides of your face, and just going for it.

Words cannot describe the relief I felt as you began to kiss me back.

That moment, that cliché first kiss with fireworks in the back moment, was just the beginning. After we pulled apart I remember the first words you said in our official romantic relationship were “Wendell Bray you romantic piece of absolute garbage holy shit.”

Since then, I have come to own the title of ‘romantic piece of absolute garbage’ and always will because with you all the dumb romantic things make sense.

Vinnie, If I were to describe my life, I could never do it without talking about you and my love for you.

That is why, Vincent Nigel Murray, I want to marry you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wendell why did you make the letter so long all you had to do was just ask him to marry you


End file.
